I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage units and, more particularly, to a storage unit for a home video game.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Home video games are rapidly becoming a popular accessory for many televisions in the home. The home video game typically comprises a main unit into which a game cassette is inserted. Each different game cassette normally produces a different video game on the television screen. In addition to the main unit and the cassettes, the home video game usually includes at least one and usually two game paddles or joy sticks which are separate from but electrically connected to the main unit. The joy sticks are used by the players during the video game to control the play of the game on the television screen.
There are no previously known storage units which are particularly designed to store the various components of a home video game. Consequently, the various components of the video game are oftentimes simply piled on top of the television set or shelf near the television set. This not only provides an unsightly appearance for the home video game when not in use but also exposes the components of the video game to damage from dust, accidental mishaps and the like. Furthermore, the game paddles and main unit must be removed from the television set, or shelf and placed in front of the set each different time the game is played.